A Question Of Dreams
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: 2nd story in the Vampire Truth Or Dare Series. Bit of Bella/Alice, Emmett/Edward and Bella/Carlisle. MAIN is Bella/Jasper.


**_TITLE: Vampire Truth Or Dare: A Question Of Dreams_**

**_SUMMARY: 2nd story in the Vampire Truth Or Dare Series. Bit of Bella/Alice, Emmett/Edward and Bella/Carlisle. MAIN is Bella/Jasper._**

**_DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. I AM MERELY MANIPULATING TO SUIT MY OWN TWISTED IMAGINATION._**

**_A/N: MILD slash and femmeslash. Not too graphic, but it's there. If you're going to be prejudiced, DON'T review. I don't want to hear ridiculous homophobic comments. Please bear in mind I will take offence at homophobic comments, seeing as I happen to be best friends with a very lovely gay couple. _**

**_If you are not a narrow-minded individual, then, I will as always, welcome your reviews, if not outright beg for them. Enjoy._**

**_Reading of the first story in this series is NOT a must-do, but you won't get the reference if you haven't. But this could be a stand-alone. _**

**_Also (I know, I know, long authors note) BELLA HAS A DIFFERENT POWER THAN IN THE BOOK. SHE CAN READ EDWARD'S MIND._**

**_THE SEATING PLAN FOR CULLEN TRUTH OR DARE: (clockwise, Bella at 12 o'clock.) Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle._**

Carlisle POV

At sunset the next night, we gather again for Truth Or Dare. Last night, we postponed the game for Bella and Emmett to complete their dare - which they did very well, and earned the entire school a day off while the police tried to figure out who trashed the classrooms and the cameras. They have very self-satisfied smirks on their faces.

"So, I think we all agree that Bella and Emmett passed their dare very successfully?" Jasper enquires, looking round.

"Agreed!"

"So, you all remember the rules: you MUST answer truthfully, bearing in mind that Ed is psychic and Alice can see your lies and you MUST complete your dare or pay a forfeit."

"We know."

"So…let the games commence." I produce the bottle and place it on the floor and spin it. It lands squarely on Edwards left hand.

"So, Eddie…truth or dare?"

"Truth, I think, to begin."

"Boring git. OK, truth…" Emmett muses on what he can ask his brother.

"I've got one!" Bella screams, bouncing.

"Crack on."

"Don't you dare, Bella," Edward growls.

"Have you ever jerked off…"

"Bella, I'm warning you…"

"Thinking about anybody in this room bar me? Bearing in mind I can read your mind."

"That's it, SEX BAN!"

"Jasper? Later tonight?"

"Sure thing." She sticks her tongue out at Edward.

"Now, answer the question!"

"OK, fine. Let me think…well, everybody actually."

"WOOOOO!" Rosalie shrieks. "I KNEW you found me attractive!" Edward scowls and spins. This time, it lands on me.

"Truth…or dare?"

"Dare!" I'm feeling brave this night. Emmett smirks, and Edward nods vigorously.

"Turn to the person on your left," Bella is on my left. I swallow. "And kiss them…and make it sexy please. No chaste pecks."

"Hello," Bella says, cheerfully. Not one jot of bothered is on her face. Why did we change her again? I take my courage in both hands, grab Bella by the front of her shirt and pull her into my lap and onto my lips. I'm painfully aware of the fact that she is straddling me, and the fact that her tongue is tracing delicately against my bottom lip. I let her in and we battle for dominance. My hands find their way into her hair, tugging on the strands. She smiles under my lips, and then pulls away with a smirk.

Bella POVMy work is done: the usually smooth and collected Carlisle Cullen looks flustered and untidy.

"Sexy enough, Emmett?"

"Very. Carlisle, spin away." the bottle lands on Alice.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She squeals happily. She's like a kid with ADHD on crack cocaine.

"Kiss Bella," Jasper demands happily. "And make it -"

"Sexy, yes…" I say blandly - just before Alice grabs me by the arms, pulls me to my feet and snogs me. I put my hands on her face, cupping her cheeks and she lets one hand go to my waist and the other on one breast. I put one knee very firmly between her legs and slip my tongue into her mouth. This isn't exactly a big deal for us: we've kissed before, and it wasn't a sisterly peck. We break apart and look at Jasper.

"Hot enough?" we say, simultaneously.

"Oh yeah…" His eyes appear to be darker and slightly glazed. I sit back down and Alice plants herself back next to Jasper. She spins the bottle - this time, it lands on Emmett.

"Dare!" He shouts, before anybody can ask.

"Right," I say, narrowing my eyes.

"Don't…" Edward warns. "Whatever you're thinking, don't you dare."

"I dare you to kiss Edward…and GROPE him actively until you are told to stop."

"Why, somebody, pray tell me, did I change you?" Edward demands.

"Because you love me. Me and Alice did it - stop being such a child and get on with it. Anyway, Emmett has the harder job - you just have to stand there and…submit." He heaves himself to his feet and joins his brother in the centre of the circle.

Emmett POV

This is really weird. Never kissed Edward before. Smacked his ass yes, but never kissed him. This is really weird.

"Tell me about it," Edward mutters as he joins me. Oh well - the forfeit will be a billion times worse…and I'd rather just do this, thanks. I take him by the hips, then hesitate looking at Bella.

"Grope him how?"

"Emmett, I really don't care how, but I swear, get on with it. I'd be going grey, if I were still human. You got five seconds to start, or you can pay a forfeit." I pull him close and kiss him. He responds, sliding his hands down to my hips, and slipping one hand in the back pocket of my jeans. What do I do with him now? Sure, the kissing bits not so hard, but grope him how? OK, pretend he's Rose. You grope her OK, I tell myself severely. I break away, turning him round so his back's against my chest. He gets it, tilting his head round and to the side, and our lips meets again. I run one hand down his front, tracing lightly over pecs, abs. I pause for an infinitesimal second at the waistband of his jeans, but then keep heading south. I cup him through his jeans and massage gently. He moans slightly. Well, we've all known for years Edward has slight bi tendencies. Actually, we all do, after a century or two of monogamy. Come on, a guy gets curious. I grind my hips into his ass, and he presses back against me. They let us hang in our own world for a while, but then Bella breaks in.

"You can stop at any time now." We wind down in our own time. Bella is gaping at us.

"Now that," she pronounces, staring hard at us, "was the single hottest thing I've ever seen." Edward smirks at her. I grin and sit back down. The bottle this time lands on Rose.

"Truth please."

"What's the longest you've ever spent staring in the mirror?"

"Two hours, twenty minutes and fifteen seconds."

"Really?" Bella asks.

"Really." She reaches out and spins the bottle. It lands squarely on Jasper.

JPOVNow, don't get me wrong, but there are drawbacks to this game. Like, for example, the emotions in the room are hitting me like a speeding bus. I've never had so many horny feelings hit me at once, and from all directions.

"Can you all TRY to cool it a bit? You have no idea what you're doing to me!"

"I sympathise. The thoughts some of you are having!" Edward complains.

"But, I think I'll take dare."

"Leave the room!" I hear very, very low whispers, and I hear somebody hiss "are you mad?"

"Jasper - you may return!" Alice calls in a sing-song tone which I just KNOW means trouble.

"So, what am I doing?" The tight circle parts, to reveal Bella…in her underwear…and nothing else. She's standing by a chair. She raises one finger and beckons slowly. I take one step towards her…and get jumped by Emmett, Edward and Carlisle. I get tied to the chair Bella is standing next to.

"Alice Cullen, you're a dead woman."

"I was last time I checked, yes."

"No, I mean, as in when I get my hands on you…"

"I look forward to it. Now, your dare is thus: you erm…are hereby dared to allow Bella to "control" you….for the entire night. We're leaving. I have to go hunt and well…Edward lost his partner too…and we're horny…so we're going to go fuck. In a motel somewhere."

"Bye!" Bella waves at them exaggeratedly.

She circles round the chair I'm tied to exhibiting the fact that she is in just her underwear - which is mostly scraps of lace and nothing else. She flings herself into another chair, right opposite me. That's when I notice the riding crop she carries, right now dangling loosely from her fingers.

"You are free to leave at any point, by the way."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then you surrender." Hmmm. I've never surrendered in my life. I've always been a soldier - it was always victory or total defeat - no shades of grey. But surrendering to Bella, just the thought of what she could do with that riding crop, that makes me hard…and horny as hell.

"Then I surrender." She gets back up, and runs that bloody riding crop down my front skimming over the bulge in my jeans and down the inside of my legs. She's trying to give a dead man a heart attack - and I think she's going to succeed. Look, I'm sorry, but when there is a fucking beautiful girl in front of you, wearing nothing but panties and a bra which are actually see-through, and carrying a riding crop, even the most controlled man is going to want to jump her. And I've never had much self control.

She barely has time to blink in surprise before I've broken the ropes and pinned her to the counter. She manages to push me off, and smacks my arse with that crop.

"No Jasper," she croons dangerously. "I'm the one in charge, don't you remember?"

"Bells…I swear, you're killing me…"

"Naughty, naughty boy…you must do as I say Jasper," she croons, stroking that bloody riding crop when she knows I want my cock to be where that crop is. I groan in desperation. My balls are about to explode.

We ended up in the living room. She pushed me back into the couch, and then ripped my shirt away from me.

"Remember how last night, I said one of my fantasies was you in your military uniform and whips were involved?" She asks, conversationally, whilst tracing the outline of my muscles with the crop.

"Yes…" I say, through gritted teeth.

"Well…" she murmurs in my ear, leaning closer to whisper the last words. "Who said you were the one with the whip?" I groan. Jesus Christ. "Now," she continues, slowly undoing my jeans. "Seeing as I do not want you to leave for a second, even to put on that very, very sexy uniform, we'll settle for you, me…and the riding crop…" Oo, kinky. She yanks my jeans down. Leaving me in my boxers and nothing else. She runs the end of the crop over the tell-tale bulge in them. Somewhere along the lines, she pushes the material between the buttons aside, and my cock springs free…just begging for her to touch it, stroke it…and preferably, ravish it using her mouth. The amount of times I've jerked off to the mental image of her going down on me and closing those pretty lips around my cock… Jesus.

"You trying to make me burst into flame right here, Bells?" I manage to grind out.

"No…then I wouldn't get my chance to make you feel good Jazz.

"I like the sound of that."

"Will you let me make you feel good Jasper?" She coos, looking at me with endless black eyes, deep as oceans.

"Please Bells," I beg. "Make me feel good Bells."

"But are you ready to feel good Jasper?" She murmurs, low and sexy. My self control is hanging by a thread, and she is QUESTIONING me?!

"Bells! Fuck…please, make me feel good…" I don't care that I'm begging like a girl right now, or that she so blatantly the Dom I may as well grow a pussy right here. I want her, I need her.

"I don't think you're quite ready, my Jasper." Excuse me? My balls are exploding…I certainly am ready. She gets up, and unhooks her bra.

"I can't handle a strip tease right now, Bells. I need you!"

"Patience, my Jasper, patience…" She whispers seductively. She's a devil, a demon.

She draws her panties down her legs torturously slowly. Ok, so she's standing before me, naked, carrying a riding crop. Now, if I hadn't lost my mind, I'd have leapt at her, and fucked her so hard she'd forget her own name and would struggle to walk. But no, I couldn't do that. I sat there mesmerized, as she ran that goddamned riding crop down between her breasts, then, at vampire speed, she flicked it out and caught my thigh a glancing blow. I was so desperate for contact I moaned out loud. She hit me again, this time higher up my thigh, and again, closer, closer… she's a dangerous woman. I moan, enjoying it. My cock gets impossibly harder. She suddenly throws the crop away. I hear the clatter, but suddenly, I don't miss it. Because Bella has sat herself down again, directly opposite me, and dropped her hand to her pussy, spreading her legs so I can see her - fucking pleasure herself, when I just know if I started wanking, she'd probably rip my hands off at the wrists.

"Do you want me Jasper?" She asks, stroking her clit before slipping two fingers inside her slit. I can see how wet she is from here. She moans as she curves her fingers.

"Yes!" I practically scream. God! I don't expect her to leap up and yank my boxers down. But she does, and then she takes my cock in her hand and pumps, so slowly, so gently, when what I want her to do is straddle me, impale herself, and let me fuck her impossibly fast. And then she leans forward and licks me from the base to the tip, swirling up the pre-cum she finds there, making little "mmm" noises, savouring me like I'm a particularly fine batch of lion blood. And she never takes her lust blackened eyes off mine for a second.

Something snaps when she engulfs me completely with that pretty smart mouth of hers. She's going to slowly, but she's holding me so tightly I can't fuck her mouth with abandon. So I wait until her hand drifts back down to her pussy and she moans around my cock until I grab her by the hair and yank her to her feet. I move so fast, she doesn't have time to fight. Suddenly, she's hovering millimetres from the head of my cock. I slam her down. She throws her head back and screams in primal ecstasy, as I let out a satisfied roar of pleasure. She's so fucking tight, so unbelievably warm and wet - she's burning me, I'd swear my cock's on fire. And I couldn't give a flying fuck, because I'm finally fucking her into oblivion. She lifts her hips, slamming back down, moaning, snarling growling. Or that might be me. Or both of us. Neither of us are going to last long. I change our position so she's on her back on the couch, her leg on my shoulder, the other round my waist. She shrieks wordlessly at the new position, and digs her nails into my shoulders. I slam into her one last time, and then feel her wet heat constrict around me like a vice. It would hurt, if I wasn't so unbelievably turned on. She screams so loudly a pane of glass cracks, and I swoop down and taste her mouth as I shoot into blackness. I'm only half aware of her panting as I come back down from an impossible high.

"We're doing that again some time."

"With the uniform," she answers breathlessly. And then she kisses me, sweet, cool, and so Bella I can't handle it, and I collapse like a pile of jelly on her. She holds me until the sun rises, and then we roll away, walking upstairs to get dressed. The lazy smile stayed on her face all day, and the next night, Edward came up to ask what the hell I'd done to her, seeing as she'd just jumped him and given him the best orgasm he'd ever had. I'd just smiled secretly.

"Ah, never ask a soldier to give away his secrets, brother dear. But here's a clue: she gets off on uniforms."

**_A/N: Ha-ha, Bella has a uniform fetish. I'm sorry it took so long to get this up, but I'm trying to study for A-Levels, so updates won't be very regular until they're over. Sorry. But keep checking back!_**

**_PS: My wonderful friends, John and Paul, are going to assist me with the next chapter: which will be Emmett/Edward SLASH. If you don't want to read it, then that's fine - but DON'T review going "slash is disgusting and wrong" because you'll upset them, and you'll upset me too. And I'm not really the nicest person when people are narrow minded. Horrible, but hey. I don't want to sound arsey (is that even a word?) but you need to be forewarned. Hope you enjoyed this one, and I hope you like the next one! PSV XXX_**


End file.
